Emily Fields
Emily Fields jest jedną z głównych bohaterek serialu Pretty Little Liars, a także jedną z tytułowych Kłamczuch. W jej rolę wcieliła się Shay Mitchell. Biografia Emily Fields była "sportowcem" w grupie z powodu jej talentu do pływania, dzięki któremu była gwiazdą w drużynie pływackiej w Rosewood High School. Spośród Kłamczuch zdaje się być najbardziej opiekuńcza, słodka i lojalna. Emily tak bardzo martwi się o swoje przyjaciółki, że robi wszystko co w jej mocy, aby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo. Jest jedynaczką, dlatego znajduje się w centrum uwagi swoich rodziców. Chociaż nie raz borykała się z prawdziwymi trudnościami (np. śmierć jej byłej dziewczyny Mayi) zawsze pozostawała silna i wychodziła z nich cało. Mimo to "A" uważa ją za najsłabszą z Kłamczuch. Emily potajemnie podkochiwała się w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce Alison, zanim ta zaginęła. Jednakże Ali była świadoma jej zainteresowania swoją osobą i niejednokrotnie mówiła rzeczy, które wskazywały na zainteresowanie Emily dziewczynami. Kiedy na horyzoncie pojawia się "A", Emily stara się przekonać samą siebie, że nie jest lesbijką i nie dopuścić, aby znajomi poznali jej prawdziwą orientację. W końcu prawda o Emily wychodzi na jaw. Początkowo jej rodzice, a zwłaszcza matka, nie mogą pogodzić się z tą wiadomością. Ostatecznie wydają się akceptować jej "odmienność". Przyjaciółki także okazują jej wsparcie. Losy w serialu |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= |-|Sezon 6= |-|Sezon 7= Występowanie (161/160) Związki |-|Alison DiLaurentis= thumb Pocałowały się a później zaczęły się umawiać. (Zobacz także: "Emilison") Pierwszy pocałunek *'Odcinek': The Perfect Storm - flashback. *'Powód': Kłamczuchy czekały w bibliotece na egzamin, kiedy Emily dostała smsa od "A", żeby wybrała się na poszukiwanie książki "Wielkie nadzieje". Gdy dziewczyna widzi książkę przypomina sobie, jak kiedyś Alison czytała tą samą książkę w bibliotece tuż przed ich pocałunkiem. Drugi pocałunek *'Odcinek': Over My Dead Body *'Powód': Emily była uwięziona w stodole przez "A". Ktoś ją wyciąga, a Emily myśląc, że ma halucynacje, widzi Alison. Alison mówi że dobrze ją znów zobaczyć i że to za nią tęskniła najbardziej. Pierwsze zejście się *'Początek': Miss Me x 100 *'Powód': W sypialni Alison, Emily zapytała się Alison czy śpi. Dziewczyny obróciły się twarzą do siebie i po kilku chwilach Emily pocałowała Alison, co doprowadziło do kolejnych pocałunków. *'Koniec': Miss Me x 100 *'Powód rozstania': Emily dowiedziała się, że Alison skłamała na temat uderzenia Mony. W sypialni Emily Alison chciała ją pocałować, ale Emily odsunęła się i powiedziała, że pocałunek tego nie naprawi. Pierwszy związek *'Początek': The Glove That Rocks the Cradle *'Powód': Alison wyznała Emily swoje uczucia i dziewczyny zaczęły ze sobą chodzić. |-|Ben Coogan= thumb Byli parą przez około 2 lata, lecz zerwali ze sobą. *'Początek': Przed The First Secret. *'Koniec': To Kill a Mocking Girl *'Powód rozstania': Ben próbował ją zgwałcić w damskiej szatni i ponadto Emily okazała się być lesbijką. |-|Maya St. Germain= thumb Spotykały się i ponownie schodziły. Ostatecznie Maya umarła. (Zobacz także: "Emaya ") Pierwszy związek *'Początek:' Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone *'Koniec: 'Know Your Frenemies *'Powód rozstania: '''Maya została wysłana na odwyk, kiedy Emily do niej dzwoniła, Maya zdawała się nie być zainteresowana utrzymywaniem z nią kontaktu. Zerwały chociaż ich związek nie był "oficjalny". '''Drugi związek' *'Początek: 'I Must Confess *'Koniec: '[UnmAsked" *'Powód rozstania: '''Maya została zamordowana. |-|Paige McCullers= thumb Spotykały się przez dłuższy czas, lecz ostatecznie zerwały. (Zobacz także: "Paily") '''Pierwszy związek' *'Początek: 'A Person of Interest *'Koniec:'' A Person of Interest *'''Powód rozstania: '''Paige chciała utrzymać ich związek w sekrecie, czego Emily odmówiła. Prosiła ją o pozostanie przyjaciółkami. '''Drugi związek *'Początek: 'Someone to Watch Over Me *'Koniec: 'Monsters in the End *'Powód rozstania: '''Paige powiedziała, że jest gotowa podjąć kroki mające na celu ujawnienie ich związku, ale jej zachowanie sugerowało zupełnie co innego. Emily nie chciała utrzymywać związku w sekrecie. Ponadto Paige zachowywała się niegrzecznie w stosunku do Samary. '''Trzeci związek' *'Początek: 'Stolen Kisses * Koniec: Unbriled * Powód rozstania: Emily dowiedziała się, że Paige powiedziała policji, że Alison żyje, przez co straciła do niej zaufanie. I pomimo że jej wybaczyła, nie mogła już jej ufać. Czwarty związek *'Początek': Taking This One to the Grave *'Powód': Emily chciała pogadać z Paige o ich relacji, ale Paige powiedziała, że jest zmęczona mówieniem i po prostu ją pocałowała. *'Koniec': Through a Glass, Darkly *'Powód rozstania': Paige przeprowadziła się z rodzicami do Californi. |-|Samara Cook= thumb Spotykały się przez pewien czas. (Zobacz także: "Emara") *'Początek: 'The Goodbye Look *'Koniec: 'Picture This *'Powód rozstania: '''Emily dała jej numer Zoey za plecami Samary, ponieważ "A" kazała jej to zrobić. Samara stwierdziła, że Emily ją wykorzystała. |-|Talia Sandoval= thumb Spotykały się przez pewien czas. (Zobacz także: "Emalia") '''Pierwszy pocałunek' *'Odcinek': Oh, What Hard Luck Stories They All Hand Me *'Powód': Gdy Talia miała zamiar odejść od Emily, ta złapała ją za rękę i przyciągnęła do siebie. Drugi pocałunek *'Odcinek': Out, Damned Spot *'Powód': Stojąc w miejscu gdzie Talia miała swój pierwszy pocałunek, Emily pocałowała ją, mówiąc, że ten całus to powtórka. Pierwszy związek *'Początek': Między Out, Damned Spot a Pretty Isn't the Point *'Powód': Talia opowiedziała Emily o jej mężu, i dziewczyny zdecydowały się zwolnić. *'Koniec': Pretty Isn't the Point *'Powód rozstania': Emily dowiedziała się, że według męża Talii jest ona dla niej tylko eksperymentem. Emily zakończyła ich związek zanim na dobre się zaczął, mówiąc, że ona nie jest zainteresowana dziewczynami ponieważ to modne. |-|Sara Harvey= thumb Spotykały się przez pewien czas. (Zobacz także: "Sarily") Pierwszy związek *'Początek': O Brother, Where Art Thou *'Powód': Po tym jak Emily dowiedziała się, że "A" wszczepiło jej czip, wróciła do swojej sypialni i zobaczyła śpiącą tam Sarę. Kiedy Emily dotykała szyi Sary, żeby zobaczyć, czy ona też ma czip, ta obróciła się i pocałowała ją. *'Koniec': Game Over, Charles *'Powód rozstania': Emily dowiedziała się, że Sara jest Czerwonym Płaszczem i Czarną Wdową. Ciekawostki *Spośród wszystkich Kłamczuch, rodzice Emily zdawali się mieć najbardziej stabilną sytuację w małżeństwie, żadne z nich nie dopuściło się zdrady ani oszustwa w stosunku do partnera. *Również Emily spośród wszystkich Kłamczuch ma najlepszą relację ze swoim ojcem. *Emily jest najbardziej wrażliwą z Kłamczuch. *Emily ma tendencję do okazywania współczucia i empatii w stosunku do osób będących wyrzutkami albo zachowujących się podejrzanie. *Emily spotyka się z "A" twarzą w twarz w drugim sezonie. *Emily jest drugą osobą, którą widzimy pijaną, po Wrenie. *Emily była świetną pływaczką, dopóki nie skręciła ramienia. *Jest drugą z Kłamczuch, która została "odwiedzona" przez Alison. Stało się to w odcinku "Over My Dead Body", pierwszą była Hanna. *Jest lesbijką. *Emily jest bohaterką, która najbardziej dojrzała podczas trwania serialu. *Jest uważana przez "A" za najsłabsze ogniwo wśród Kłamczuch, ale obecnie okazuje się być najodważniejszą i najsilniejszą z nich. *Emily urodziła się w listopadzie. Tylko jej urodziny były w serialu obchodzone. *Emily ma filipińskie, koreańskie, irlandzkie i szkockie pochodzenie, czego dowiedzieliśmy się w odcinku Gamma Zetta Die! *Jej ulubione święto to Boże Narodzenie, czego dowiedzieliśmy się w odcinku Taking This One to the Grave. *Losy Emily niejednokrotnie pokrywały się z losami bohaterów, którzy występują także w serialu "The Vampire Diaries". Są oni zwykle osobami, w których Emily się zakochała. Są wśród nich: Bianca Lawson, która grała Mayę - wielką miłość i dziewczynę Emily; Claire Holt, która grała Samarę - byłą dziewczynę Emily oraz Sterling Sulieman, którego całowała Emily. Wszyscy ci aktorzy występowali w serialu "Pamiętniki wampirów". *Emily jest pierwszą kłamczuchą która kogoś zabiła. *Najbliższe relacje ma ze Spencer. Od pierwszego sezonu trzymają się razem. Z Hanną zdaje się mieć dobrą relację. Z Arią również dobrze się dogaduje. *Ma tatuaż, który zrobiła sobie razem z Sarą Harvey. Różnice między serialem a książkami Główny artykuł: Emily Fields (postać książkowa)'' thumb|Emily w książce i w serialu'' *Poczucie stylu Emily w serialu zdaje się być bardziej zbliżone do obowiązujących trendów niż jej wygląd w książkach, gdzie niepowstrzymanie ubiera się ona w nieprzyciągające uwagi, tanie i wygodne ubrania w odróżnieniu od trzech przyjaciółek ubierających się u najsłynniejszych projektantów. *W książkach, Emily ma kaukaską urodę - rudoblond włosy i niebieskie oczy oraz jasną, piegowatą karnację. Serialowa Emily jest jej kompletnym przeciwieństwem - ma ciemnobrązowe włosy i ciemne oczy oraz oliwkową cerę. Shay Mitchell - aktorka grająca Emily ma korzenie filipińskie po matce i szkockie oraz irlandzkie po ojcu, dzięki czemu ma oryginalne rysy twarzy. *W książkach, Emily posiada troje starszego rodzeństwa - brata Jake'a i dwie siostry - Beth i Carolyn, a w serialu jest jedynaczką. *W serialu Emily jest lesbijką, z kolei w książkach jest biseksualna. *W książkach, Emily zrobiła sobie przerwę od pływania, ponieważ zaszła w ciążę. Nie ujawniła tego nikomu z rodziny oprócz starszej siostry, u której zatrzymała się do czasu porodu. Po urodzeniu dziecka oddała je do adopcji. Mimo to, otrzymała stypendium sportowe na Univercity of North Carolina. W serialu póki co nie pojawił się ten wątek. *W serialu, Emily rozstała się z Benem po tym jak zaatakował ją w szatni. Z kolei w książkach rozstali się po tym jak Emily i Maya całowały się w budce na przyjęciu. *W książkach Maya i Emily rozstały się po tym jak Emily flirtowała z Tristą, w serialu Trista się nie pojawiła. *W książkach Emily napisała list do Alison kilka dni przed jej zniknięciem, w którym przyznała się, że ją kocha. Z kolei w serialu list Emily do Ali zawierał obelgi. *W książkach, Emily i Toby poszli razem na przyjęcie i kiedy jechali samochodem do domu, Toby wyraził swoją radość ze śmierci Alison i zasugerował, że ją zabił. Wtedy Emily wyskoczyła z samochodu i uciekła do domu ze śledzącym ją Tobym. Kiedy on starał się za to zadośćuczynić, wyznała, że zna jego sekret. Toby myślał, że dowiedziała się o tym jak Jenna go wykorzystywała. Z kolei w serialu rozgrywa się to zupełnie inaczej. Toby i Emily idą razem na przyjęcie dla absolwentów w szkole i znajdują się w opustoszałej pracowni chemicznej. Toby próbuje jej powiedzieć o tym, jak Jenna szantażowała go, ale Emily wnioskuje z jego słów, że zabił Alison. Popycha go i rzuca się do panicznej ucieczki, w trakcie której potyka się o tren swojej sukni i upada. Toby odwozi ją do szpitala, gdzie ją zostawia. *W książkach, rodzice Emily wysyłają ją na obóz, żeby wybić jej z głowy zainteresowanie dziewczynami. W serialu nie ma to miejsca. *W książce Emily jest spod znaku byka, natomiast w serialu obchodzi urodziny w listopadzie/grudniu. Cytaty Zdjęcia promocyjne |-|Sezon 1= EF.jpg EF001.jpg EF002.jpg EF003.jpg EF005.jpg EF006.jpg EF007.jpg EF008.jpg EF010.jpg |-|Sezon 2= EF017.jpg EF018.jpg EF019.jpg EF020.jpg EF021.jpg EF022.jpg |-|Sezon 3= EF013.jpg EF014.jpg EF015.jpg EF016.jpg EF024.jpg EF025.jpg EF026.jpg EF027.jpg EF028.jpg EF029.jpg EF030.jpg EF031.jpg EF032.jpg EF033.jpg EF034.jpg EF035.jpg EF036.jpg EF037.jpg |-|Sezon 4= EF038.jpg EF039.jpg EF040.jpg EF041.jpg EF042.jpg EF043.jpg EF044.jpg Nawigacja en:Emily Fields de:Emily Fields es:Emily Fields fr:Emily Fields Kategoria:Uczniowie Rosewood High School Kategoria:Rodzina Fields Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Rosewood Kategoria:LGBT Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ofiary "A" Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Bohaterowie serialu Kategoria:Znajomi Arii Montgomery Kategoria:Znajomi Spencer Hastings Kategoria:Znajomi Alison DiLaurentis Kategoria:Znajomi Hanny Marin Kategoria:Znajomi Mony Vanderwaal Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 1 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 2 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 3 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 4 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 5 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 6 Kategoria:Bohaterowie sezonu 7 Kategoria:Absolwenci Rosewood High Kategoria:Kłamczuchy Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów